


Filling Spaces

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [95]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Cats, Community: 1-million-words, Domesticity, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cat stared at her balefully and mewed a flat protest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling Spaces

Liho dropped gently onto Natasha's chest and meowed softly.  
  
Natasha woke instantly but only stiffened as she took in that it was the cat who had wakened her. She gingerly scooped him up with one hand and admonished him as she sat up. "You shouldn't wake me like that, Liho. I could hurt you."  
  
The cat stared at her balefully and mewed a flat protest.  
  
Natasha smiled and set him on her lap.  
  
He kneaded it a few times and curled up, purring.  
  
It was comfortable warmth, something her life had been missing for what felt like a long time.


End file.
